The Newest Kuran Addittion
by pretty-little-liar-girl70
Summary: Kaname and Yuki decide to adopt a child. But whose there to steal her away? If you want me to carry on tell meh. Well that's it so bye! Oh and I'll fix errors later.


**This is a one-shot for now. If someone wants to me to carry on with it then sure I guess just tell me in the reviews, or pm me. So Im bored and I have nothing to do Im on my new laptop and its red! **

Kanames POV

On the outside I was calm and smiling, but on the inside I was nervous jumpy and impatient. Today was the day that Tessa would be coming to live with me and Yuki. Yuki had cleaned up the house and even put together a room for our new adopted daughter. It was made for a princess and I could only hope that she would like it and not think that we had over-done it.

The walls were painted white, with a queen-sized bed in the middle. The bed-spread was Sailor moon, Wedding Peach, and Shugo Chara, we had been told that she liked anime and manga, there was even a list of the ones she liked. Takuma had helped Yuki find the right ones and I had bout her a laptop that was covered with Innuyasha stickers, the case was Fairytale, and the desk had a white printer decked with Hellgirl stickers. The walls were covered in anime posters, Fruits Basket, Sugar Sugar Rune, Tokyo Mew Mew, Black Butler, Narouto, Innuyasha, Barajou No Kiss, and many others that he could not name.

Yuki had bought her many dresses and jeans, shirts, accesories, and all that other girl stuff. Infact the only I got to pick was a gift from me to her, which was a locket, made from pure gold, and sealed inside was a stone which would protect her as long as she wore it at all times. Yuki came and joined me in the car and we were off to the adoption center to collect our new daughter.

Tessas POV

I had to admit I was a bit nervous and sad that they probably wouldnt want me after they found out my curse. No one wanted a monster child. I had a small bag with my only belongings in it a stuffed animal, a small picture of me and my little sister, and a usb stick with all my stories written on it, I hoped they had a computer and they'd let me use it.

I leaned back on my hard plastic chair and sighed, it was boring in this adoption center, and I hated all the looks of sympathy that were cast my way. Just because my parents were still alive and they had wanted nothing more to do with me after they saw me when I had transformed. Shaking the thoughts from my head I decided I would try to think of what my new mom and dad would look like, they had been givin information on me but I was told nothing about them.

I decied I would try to picture my new _mom_. I decided that she would probably be beautuiful with long blonde hair and chocolate brown eyes that held love and compassion in them. She would be tall and slender but would be carefree and smart, She would love me no matter what. My _dad_ would be calm and collected and would hold me in his arms protect me from evil and would never betray me. He would read me bed-time stories, hold my hand when I was scared and encourage me to do my best.

I laugh out loud at my thoughts, like that would ever happen my own parents rejected me, what makes me think adopted parents will even try to pretend to love me, they probably only want me cause they feel bad that my parents rejected me. I grabbed a book off the wooden table in-front of me, and flipped through it not really paying atteion to the pictures at all.

It was about an hour after that, that I got called to meet my new _parents_.

Kaname's POV

We had finally arrived at the adoption center and I was so excited that I smiled very nicely and Aidou stared at me like I was a monster that he didnt know. I would have glared at him but I was too excited to see my new daughter, Yuki grabbed my hand and dragged me into the building, clearly not caring what anyone thought of how she looked. We were sent to a room to wait for Tessa. She had such a pretty name, it was a shame that we didn't get to see how she looked, they didnt put any picture of her online when we were looking to see who we wanted to adopt.

She would have to be turned into a vampire sooner or later seeing as it would be unfit for a human child to be in the vampire world with pureblood parents. I was playing with Yukis hair when a woman walked in witha small figure behind her.

When the figure was exposed I felt a look of awe fall on my face. This was the most beautiful six-year old girl I had ever seen, She had hair that was just a shade lighter then Juuri, my late mother, her eyes were a striking blue brighter then Hanabusa's, she had a slim figure and was graceful for a child, her lips were a pale pink and she had perfectly arched eyebrows. She had a light blush on her pale little face and looked a bit surprised and sad?

I smiled at her kindly while Yuki jumped up and wrapped the girl in a loving warm hug, "Kyaa KAWII! You must be Tessa-chan ne~?" I smiled at Yuki's outgoing personality, this girl would deffinatley be loved, Yuki would make sure of that and I would deffinatley protect the child no matter what risks lie ahead.

Tessa's POV

To say I was shocked was an understatement, I couldn't explain it, I was happy that was for sure. And my _Mother _turned out to be more beautiful then I had first thought, Her long brown hair and pretty wine-coulored eyes that were filled with peace, love, kind, and caringness. Her figure was slim and elegant even when she was jumping at me to wrap me in her warm embrace that made me feel safe and loved.

I was secretly wanting to go up and hug the man who was smiling kindly at me, there was something about these people though something unhuman. I pushed the thought to the back my head and smiled a sad smile back at him, I couldn't help it, soon enough they would put me up for adoption after they found out my secret. I just want to have parents that love me for who I am not what I turn into when the transformation takes effect.

"Alright so now all you have to do is sign here and Tessa's yours!" said Red-head. Her real name was something like miss Riley, but I just called her red-head because she was to cheerful to be human. I watched as the man signed his name, Kaname Kuran, so that was my _fathers_ name, where have I heard that before? Then my _mother_ let her arms release me and I felt an empty feeling, I watched as she to, quickly signed her name, Yuki Kuran, when she was done she picked me up and held me close to her. I felt myself cuddling into her a bit, and I smiled at her warm embrace, it was my safe haven.

When she carried me out of the building I felt her remove one of her hands, she was taking, _dad's_, hands. I found myself smiling at them, I finally felt like I had a family.

When we reached the car I felt my jaw drop, it was a black, sleek, limo. Were my _parents_ rich? Oh my gosh! I couldn't beleive it, when we finally reacched the limo, there was a boy with blonde hair and blue eyes, he was quite handsome and I blushed when he smiled, hiding my face in my _moms_ hair , it smelt like roses and sunshine.

I heard the three of them chuckle at my shyness, peeking back out at the boy, I saw him smile kindly at me, "Hello Tessa-sama. I'm Hanabusa aidou, just ask me for anything you need or want, kay?" I blinked and blushed even more, he just called me Tessa-sama, no one had ever called me sama before. It was not only embarassing but left me feeling a bit powerful to.

"So Tessa-chan, what do you want to do today? We could go see a movie, shopping, ice-cream, or we could go home and play some games." I looked up at my new _mother_ and felt my eyes widen a bit, "Umm could we just go to your, I mean home?" A light blush crept up onto my features, and my _mom_ smiled.

_Mom_ talked to _Dad_ and Aidou-san the rest of the way to the house, more like masion, it was giant!

"Come on Tessa-chan." I looked up to see my _dad_, smiling at me,he had a gentle hand on my back. Instead I just took the hand that was on my back and put it in my hand holding tightly.

Kaname's POV

I was surprised that she took my hand tightly in her own, holding on as if her life depended on me. I smiled at her cute little gesture, I sweped her right off her feet into my arms, bridal style, she lookeed at me shyly, "Thanks _Daddy."_ I don't know why but I just wanted her to call me daddy ALL the time, it was really cute.

"Not a problem, Tessa-chan." I saw her blush a little, reminding me of Yuki when she was a human. It was really adorable and I felt a bit bad that I would be turning her into a monster, like Yuki and me. But if we wanted a child, they would have to be a pureblood, and because of this little girl's curse, the transformation would work perfectly. But I would just slip blood into her food and she would become a pureblood, a Kuran pureblood.

I took Tessa to her room and her reaction was adorable. First her eye's widened then she looked up at me, "This is my room?" I smiled and put her down on her feet, "Yep, it's all your's. Do you like it?" She wrapped her tiny arms around my waist, "Thank-you! Thank-you thank-you thank-you!" Her smile shone like the sun, and she jumped onto her new bed giggling.

"I take it you like everything, Tessa-chan?" I turned to see Yuki in the door-way, a beautiful smile on her lips. She was so happy when we were getting a child, Yuki had been telling me for years that she wanted a child of her own, but a-lot of the time, pureblood's died after giving birth. Thats when I found out that the child with black-blood also known as 'Cursed child' was born into this world, and I found Tessa in the adoption center. It was too easy.

"Yes, thank-you very much Mommy. I love it."

Yuki's POV

"I'm glad you love it Tessa-chan." Smiling I went over to the girl, "So, do you want to play some games downstairs, or do you want to get to know eachother?" I asked the girl.

"Can we do both?" she looked at me hopefully, and I laughed scooping up the girl in my arms.

"Of course we can! Because today is your new birthday!" I watched as she looked up at me surprised.

"Today?"

"Yup!"

"Ok!" She smiled at me and turned to Kaname onii-sama, I was going to have to stop calling him that otherwise Tessa would question us about it.

"Daddy, are you going to play too?" her voice was like a ringing bell, clear, peaceful, and wonderful.

"Of course Tess-chan."

**TWO MONTHS LATER**

Tessa's POV

It had been two months since I started living here, and I was now a pureblood vampire. Today father and mother had gone to a party, but I wasn't old enough to go so it was just me and Hana-chan. Which was fine by me, because Father promised me that Aidou would have to marry me if I wanted that. So I had decided that he was my boyfriend, and only mine. But it was ok if Mom and Daddy gave him orders.

But Hana-chan was still sleeping so I decided to go outside and play by myself. I ventured to my favourite tree and decided that today I would be building a treefort. I took out the blue-prints, and made the measurements I would need. When I was finished I decided to go get some wood, I made my way back to the house slowly enjoying the last rays of sunlight.

When I got back I saw that the door was wide open. Worried I ran inside closing the door behind me and locking it. I hadn't left the door open and I couldn't understand why it was open, "HANA-CHAN!" I called out running to his room.

"Hmmmm, Yes Essa-chan?" Hana-chan said sleepily. "Hana-chan there's someone in the house! I'm scared!" Hanabusa snapped out of being tired, and scooped me up into his strong arms, bridal style. He carried me over to the bed and sat down, snuggling his face into my hair, inhaling my scent. "Hana-chan?" His eyes were glowing red with blood-lust, and his fangs had elongated, "hmmm?"

"What are you doing? Hana-chan I'm really scared, I think there's someone in the house!"

"Of course there's someone in the house, I am. Essa-chan I'm hungry."

"No I mean there's someone other then us." He pulls back a bit at my words.

"How do you know? Your powers haven't fully taken effect yet."

I take a deep breath knowing that what I'm about to say will get me scolded, "Well I was outside making blue-prints for my tree-fort and I decided to come back to get wood. But when I reached the house, the door was open and I had never left it open in the first place." He stared at me, blood-lust erased from his features.

"Hello Aidou-san, how have you been doing lately?" I turned around to see a man who looked kind of like daddy but with a blue eye and red coloured eye. "Who are you?" I asked curiousity pulling me to the strange man, but Hana-chan never loosened his arms from around me, instead he only tightend them.

"Oh, what do we have here? What's your name little one?" I looked into the mismatched eyes, with admiration, I wish I had two different coloured eyes. "Don't talk to her Rido-sama, infact get out of Kaname and Yuki-sama's house right now."

"Hana-chan! Don't be rude, it's not nice. And this is my house too!" I said this in a childish way, that always got me what I wanted, except when I was in trouble. Hana-chan only glared at the man named Rido.

"Yes, Aidou- san, you shouldn't be rude to your pureblood master." The man sneered at Hana-chan, causing him to tighten his hold over me even more. "Don't come near the princess." Hanabusa said, in such a cold voice that even I stopped struggling against him, the room felt colder.

"Ignore him sweet-heart, now what's your name?" I felt myself blush a little, why was I blushing? Hana-chan was the only one who made me blush, "Umm... It's Tessa. Tessa Kuran." I felt my face go really red, and looked down at Hana-chan's arms that were wrapped aroound me.

"What a pretty name, Tess-a. Yes, I like it very much. Hmmm... Tessa-chan, I'm hungry would you mind giving me some of your blood?" I snuggled into Hana-chan's arms and tried to hide in his lap, "Ummm, but mommy and daddy said that I shouldn't give my blood to anyone but Hana-chan, or them." I was now scared of this man Rido.

"Hmmm, that's no good. Nope I must have you, you see you smell like Juuri." With that, he lunged forward and knocked Hana-chan out, before he had a chance to move. "HANA-CHAN!" I yelled as he slumped forward, I was still in his lap and having his full weight on me wasn't exactly working out for me.

Rido pulled me out from Hana-chan, and held me bridal-style, in his arms. I was blushing like mad but I was angry and worried for my Hana-chan. "No! Put me down!" he only laughed and started running, struggle I did, but after an hour I was tired and fell asleep.

When I awoke _ f_ound myself in a bed that wasn't mine, it was black and the room I was in was plain in a fancy way. I decided to get up and find out where I was, and how did I get here. "Hana-chan?" I whispered, frowning I decided to get out of this room it smelt like blood and was making me hungry. When I tried opening the doorr I found that it was locked and I was stuck.

"Oh, look who decided to wake up." I turned around to find Rido across the room with a pair of pants on only, which made me give him the '_what the fuck?'_ look. 0.o "Why aren't you wearing a shirt?" he looked at me confusedly and then sweat-dropped -.-'

"No, seriously. Why aren't you wearing a shirt? You could catch a cold you know!"for some reason this made him laugh, "What's so funny!"

"Awww you are too cute!" In a second he was behind me, arms around my waist lifting me up. He nuzzled my neck and I felt the blood rush to my face, what was up with me and blushing? I mean I only ever blush for my Hana-chan. I felt him grab my chin in his long fingers, they were so pretty, "Can I have a bite of you?" W-what? Why would he...?

I felt fangs peirce my skin and my eyes widened, it felt gentle and careful. In a way I liked it, not the way I like it when Hana-chan drinks from me, he's so gentle, I sometimes wonder if he gets any blood at all. This bite was gentle and careful in the way he had to control himself. He was holding back so much and I could tell, but the one thing he didn't hold back was how much he took. I felt my eyes slowly closing, when I heard angry voices. That's when I passed out.

**Sooooooo? What'd ya think? Should I carry on or would someone like to carry it on? I'm not sayin I'm already giving it up I'm just wondering if somebody wants to carry it on or not. Anyway it was an experiment I was bored so I did this. Anyways that's all.**

**JA NE~! ^.^**


End file.
